Life Gets Better
by IBelieveinSherlockandJohn
Summary: Merlin reveals his magic to Arthur, Merlin nearly dies, Arthur saves Merlin, a confession is made.
1. Chapter 1

As they sprinted through the forrest, the sound of the men could be heard futher and futher away. Diving into a small crevise Arthur grabbed Merlin's sleeve and pulled him into the hiding place. Smiling at his friend, he put a single finger over his lips to tell Merlin not to talk.

The voices and footsteps faded and Arthur relaxed a little, letting go of Merlin's sleeve which he had not relesed since pulling him into the hole.

"That - that was close..." Arthur breathed. Dropping his head into a pile of leaves at his side. Merlin chuckled, adjusting himself into a better possition that he had fell in.

"We could have taken them." Merlin grinned. Arthur smirked, lifting his head so he had a clear veiw of Merlin.

"We?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we. You clotpole!" Merlin laughed a little and playfully pushed Arthur's arm.

Before Merlin knew what was happening Arthur had jumped on him and placed his hand over his mouth. He looked into Merlin's eyes and shook his head. Mouthing the words 'they're back'. Merlin nodded slightly and swallowed.

All of a sudden there was a huge crunch and there was half a dozen men in front of them. Arthur jumped up, holding his sword to fend off the men.

"Get back Merlin!" He yelled. Merlin froze, he had to make a decision, one that would change his life forever, but he had to make it quick. He had to save Arthur. But that would mean revealing his magic. He closed his eyes. Standing he opened his eyes. Pushing Arthur to the floor.

"I'm sorry Arthur..." He whispered before murmering his incantation and blowing the men backwards 50ft. They landed with a huge thump against the trees and the forest floor. Knocking them unconscience.

"Merlin..." Arthur breathed. Merlin turned on his heel, tears in his eyes.

"Arthur..." He swallowed "I-I'm so sorry..." Arthur stood up.

"You-You're a... a socerer...?" He managed. Merlin nodded, he looked up at Arthur, tears threatening to fall and cascade down his face.

"I-I don't know what to say Merlin..." Arthur's eyes met Merlin's.

Before another word could be spoken a blade pearced through Merlin's side. Merlin fell to the floor. Arthur reacted quickly, slicing down on the man and killing him in one hit.

Dropping his sword Arthur fell to his knees at Merlin's side.

"Merlin..." Arthur held Merlin in his arms. "You'll be okay..." Arthur took off his jacket and held it to the gaping wound on Merlin's side. A single tear ran down Merlin's face.

"Arthur..." Merlin groaned in agony.

"Shh, don't talk, for once in your life listen to me. I'll get you back to Camelot, Gauis can heal you." Arthur stroked back a strand of Merlin's dark hair.

"Merlin, you've looked after me, you're my dearest friend, I don't care if you've got magic, I-I need you..." Arthur had started crying now. "I'll get you back to Camelot, you'll be fine, you'll see..."

Merlin's eyes felt heavy, slowly they closed and everything faded into black.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain poured only making it harder for Arthur to carry Merlin through the sqaure. No one was out to help him, the soldiers had all gone to protect the castle and others had gone in search of himself and Merlin. With no luck he guessed. Making it to the stairs of teh castle he fell onto his knees, placing Merlin down onto the step above. He looked into his friends pale face. Arthur toook a deep breath. He knew he had to continue. Or Merlin would die, his only true friend would die, he cuoldn't allow that. Picking himself up he halled Merlin back into his arms and continued up the steps, letting the rain wash away Merlin's blood that had stained the step.

"Guias!" Arthur yelled as he fell through the door. Guias ran over quickly.

"Wha-" Guias stopped in his tracks when he saw the bleeding, barley alive Merlin clutched in Arthur's arms. With one great sweep he took the covers off his bed and told Arthur to place Merlin there whilst he collected the items he needed. Arthur stood of Merlin's body, clinging to Merlin's hand, trying to protect Merlin but also it provided a reassurance to Arthur that Merlin was still there.

"Arthur move!" Guias pushed Arthur out of the way, their hands slipping out of eachothers. Placing his herbs and remedys onto the table next to him he turned to Arthur.

"You may have to leave... I... can't do everythi-" Guias started.

"Guias, its okay, I kow, I know he's a sorcerer... Jus- just save him. Do whatever you need to do. Please." Arthur aught his breath and tried to swallow. Guias gave a simple nod and turned back to Merlin.

Merlin's eyes twitched open slightly.

"Ar- Arthur..." He breathed. Arthur ran to Merlin's side, gripping his hand tightly.

"Yes Merlin?"

"I- I lo-" Merlin started bit before he could finish he slipped away again. Arthur started to cry.

"Mer-" His breath cut him short.. Guias lent over Merlin and caught one of Arthur's tears in a samll bottle.

"I'll need this, right now you need to do something for him." Guias told Arthur.

"Anything!" Arthur took a deep breath.

"You need to travel to a place called Dark Hollow, there you will find a flower, one that is only found there. It is pink of colour and it looks a little like a love heart shape. Can you do that?" Guias looked up from where he was working. Arthur nodded and then sped towards the doorway. Stopping for a moment just to look back at his dying friend. 'He's in good hands' he thought to himself before sprinting down the steps and jumping onto the closest bridaled horse and cantering out of the castle grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

As Arthur galloped down the cobbled streets, he watched the lives of his citezens, he felt tears priking in his eyes. Remember ing all the special times he had shared with the times tehy had laughed. All the times he had no one to turn to exept Merlin. All the times he had been in danger and Merlin was there next to him telling him that he could do it. He could over come any challenge. His face fell. Merlin was his stone! What if he died? He would have no one. No one to turn to in his moment in need. No one to make him laugh at the stupid thungs he did. No one to protect him. If he lost Merlin, he would lose everything. A tear ran down his face. Clenching his jaw he took a deep breath. He would save Merlin! He would! Because Merlin was the only person he loved. Tapping his heel on his horse he sped into the forrest and headed West towards Dark Hollow.

His heart pumped almost as fast as he flw through the undergrowth. He was going to save Merlin if it was the last thing he ever did. The rain had let off now, but as sunlight was recideing the felt more eary and dangerous than ever. Somthing Arthur only felt when he was alone. Then it hit him, he hadn't felt this for a long time... and that was because of Melrin. This was the first time he had gone into the forrest without Merlin for about four years. Merlin had never listened to him, even when he told him that he had to face things alone he would follow, like a moth to a flame. It always amazed him how willingly Merlin would come with him, anywhere, anytime, and what now? Merlin was depending on him to get the flower, the flower that would save his life. What if he was too late? Arthur shook his head. 'No!' he thought 'he'll be okay, I'll find the flower, I'll save him!'

He snapped the rains of his horse making it canter, breaking twigs and crunching thriugh leaves. Dark Hollow wasn't that far away from Camelot, about a two day ride, bad thig was Arthur didn't know how long Merlin had. He may have got meer minutes or days. A voice shook Arthur from his thoughts. He looked around the ever darkening trees. Slowing slightly he heard it again. It was saying something, two lines over and over.

' And heavy is the tread,  
Of the living; but the dead.'

Arhur swallowed. It was dangerous country here. He needed to find a safe place to rest so that he could move forward with haste in the morning.

'And heavy is the tread,  
Of the living; but the dead.'

It was closer this time. To Arhur's left. He drew his sword and stoppped. Taking a breath.

"Reveal yourself!" He yelled into the darkness that had now engolfed the trees. Nothing. He looked around again. There was nothing, no one. It was empty. Arthur's breathing quickened.

"Come out! He yelled again. Still nothing. Arthur put his sword back into its sheeth. 'must have been hearing things...' he muttered ho himself.

Starting to gallop again he found a small clearing. Tying his horse to a nearby tree he set up a small fire and cooked his food. First time alone in the forrest for four years...it felt so different, like a part of him was missing. Hearing a crack of a branch his head wizzed to the area he thought the sound had originated from. Peering into the gloom, one hand on the handle of his sword.

"Come on! Come out!" He yelled into the misty shaddows. He stood there for a few minutes his fire giving him little light. Nothing. He sighed. Sitting back down he dissmissed it as his horse, thinking of how if Merlin were there he wouldn't have even heard it because Merlin would have been talking. He chuckled to himself. A feeling of emtyness hit him and his heart sank a little. He battled back the tears and hoped sleep would hit him soon.

"Merlin..." he said softly to himself. Arthur had found his strength in Merlin, he felt as though he would never leave him/ That with him beside him he could overcome anything and do anything. He felt... whole. Arhur lay down remembering he would fall asleep without a cover and wake up with Merlin's jacket covering him. All the times he would wake up and find that Merlin had cooked him breakefast. All the times they would get lost and blame eachother. Arthur gave a small smile. He realised just how much Merlin meant to him. How much he missed him when he wasn't there and how much he needed him when he was. The best friend he had ever had and the only one he ever needed. When Merlin was around it was like nothing could ever touch him, like nothing could ever go wrong.

Artgur closed his eyes and thought o the morning. He would arrive at Drak Hollow at about noon and then travel back to Camelot as quickly as possible after he had aquired the flower. He needed to tell Merlin so many things, how he needed him, how much he... he loved him.

In the shaddows of the trees a dark, hooded figure watched the slumbering Prince. A glimmering, toothy grin spread over its face.

"Soon Prince Arthur, you shall kohw what it feels like to have everything you love ripped away from you." The figure chuckled and then vanished into a puff of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I haven't written in sooooo long, loads of College work. I still love you guys! :D_

* * *

Arthur awoke at the break of dawn. His eyes adjusting to the light he moaned slightly and started to stretch out his muscles that had seized up during the night. Dark Hollow was a half days walk. Standing he looked around taking in his surroundings. He breathed out slightly and started to walk.

The sun was high the next time he stopped for a short rest. Surly he was close now. He kicked a couple of twigs around then landed on his knees. Face down in the leaves. He was exhausted but Merlin needed him, if he was still alive that was. He shook the thought out of his head, Merlin was fine, and he would be better when he got back. Standing he looked around again. Looking for anything that might indicate where Dark Hollow was. There was a slight clearing ahead and he could just make out a small cave entrance. He grinned for the first time in days and started to move towards the cave entrance. He wondered what he would have to do to get this flower that would save Merlin's life.

The gaping hole in the mountain loomed over him. He stared into the darkness and felt a shiver go down his spine. "For Merlin." he spoke out loud as he entered the cave. He didn't know what he was looking for exactly all he knew was a yellow flower. He kept his eyes peeled for anything that could resemble a flower or something else. He wondered through the darkness not knowing exactly how long he had been in there. He was worried that it would take him days to find this damn flower when he reached an opening. There was a hole at the top of what looked like the summit of the mountain, and at the top blowing in the breeze, a single yellow flower that he was searching for.

Arthur looked around. Okay. Climbing, this should be fun. He let out a small laugh as he started to climb. The craggy mountain gave him enough foot holds and hand grips to get to where the flower was. He plucked it from the little ledge it was on and tucked it into his glove. He climbed back down and made his way out of the cave. He felt confident, he had what Merlin needed, he knew that all he needed to do was get back to Camelot and he could save Merlin, tell him everything and just how he felt. These days without Merlin he had realized just how much Merlin actually did. He let out a little sigh when he reached the opening of the cave. Just a two day walk, and he should be home. He nodded and started to walk.

Night was catching up with him quickly. It had started rolling over the hills a couple of hours ago but it had moved quickly. He found a small clearing and made a fire. He needed to rest. At least he was in familiar territory now. He knew where he was, and if he moved fast tomorrow he should be in Camelot this time tomorrow. He smiled at the thought of seeing Merlin again. Knowing in his heart that Merlin was the only thing that would ever keep him going. And he hoped that he was the only thing that would keep Merlin going.  
The fire burning low Arthur lay down and closed his eyes. Merlin spinning around his head. Why and how had he not noticed all that Merlin did for him? 5 years they had known each other and it took Merlin nearly dying for Arthur to realize everything that he did for him. Not anymore, Arthur was going to give Merlin everything he deserved. Anything and everything.

The morning came fast, but Arthur didn't mind, it just meant he was closer to seeing Merlin again. He walked double the pace he usually did, he checked the flower once and hour just to make sure that it was there and safe. About 4 hours past and Arthur could see Camelot, he felt so relived when he reached the familiar field that he and Merlin had walked through so many times. He felt as though he should run but he contained himself, knowing that Merlin would still be there. Hoping that he was in time was at the back of his mind as he entered through the gates of Camelot to be greeted by no one. He furrowed his brow... Where were his men? As a matter of fact, where was anyone? He walked through down town Camelot towards the castle seeing and hearing no one. He rested his hand on his sword and moved to where Gaius and Merlin stayed. He entered their lodgings to find nothing. He looked around. Then he noticed a small note on the door of Merlin's room.

_Merlin is in here.  
__Gaius_

Arthur pushed the door open to find Merlin still alive but not awake. A small bottle lay at his side with another note. _  
_

_Add the flower then give to Merlin to drink, should wake him.  
__Gaius_

__Arthur did as he was told. He added the flower to the bottle and lifted Merlin's limp body so he could get the liquid into Merlin's mouth. As the liquid touched Merlin's lips the colour came back to Merlin's face along with his eyes opening. Arthur sighed a relief.  
"Merlin-" Arthur breathed. Merlin grinned.  
"Arthur, you're okay..." Arthur laughed.  
"I should be the one saying that..." Merlin sat up slightly,  
"Where's Gaius?" Merlin furrowed his brow.  
"There's no one here, I only found you..." Arthur explained. "I needed to save you before I found anything else out." Merlin gave Arthur a look.  
"You put me before Camelot?" He asked slightly confused.  
"Of course." Arthur said simply. "Are you okay to walk?" He added. Merlin searched Arthur's face.  
"I - I don't-" Merlin started. Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and smiled.  
"Now's not the time, but to put it simply, I've realized how much I need you and how much I love you Merlin and I want to thank you for everything you've done for me and for Camelot. You've help me build this and I need you again. So, will you help me once again Merlin?" Merlin blinked at Arthur then smiled. He nodded.  
"Always."

Morgana sat on the throne at the head of the room. Gaius was on his knees with Mordred standing over him.  
"When Arthur gets here with his beloved Emrys, we shall see who is truly the greatest sorcerer." She bellowed.

* * *

_So sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I shall keep this going. The last episode broke my heart and I want this to be happy... love you 3_


End file.
